Coffee Is The Key to Staying Connected
by Ann Y. Mous
Summary: After Rory's Bon Voyage members of her family have to accept life without seeing her regularly. Poor summary, but please read.


**Insert all of the usual disclaimers here. This story idea came to me after seeing the finale and focuses on Richard and is told from his point of view.**

--------------------

We left the grand celebration in Stars Hollow. Rory escorted us to our car and gave us one final hug before we left. That hug had to last until the next time that we saw her, whenever that may be. Emily was more distraught and unable to suppress her emotions more than I had seen in the past few years. Our drive back home was quite silent filled only with a few sniffles from my passenger and the occasional wiper motion on the windshield as rain dropped down every now and again.

Monday brought about another week at work. My mind kept turning to Rory and where she was on her journey to Iowa and the Obama campaign. She was all grown up and now off on her own in the real world. I realize that now I will have to become more internet savvy to read her articles. How I do love seeing that byline. I am also quite curious to see if Emily will be able to master the computer. She detests computers, but for Rory, she will figure it out or at least have Lorelai come over and demonstrate how to find the online magazine.

It had been a tough day at the office when I heard a knock at my door. I expected to see my secretary standing there after yelling "come in." I looked up from my paperwork to see the last person I expected to be standing in my doorway. I was so stunned that I could not even come up with anything to say. I simply stared at the doorway with what must have been a look of shock on my face when she finally broke the silence.

"I was in the area running errands, and I was hoping you could recommend where I might find a decent cup of coffee so that I can continue my day." She looked a bit frazzled and as if she had been going for hours without stopping. I still can't help but wonder what brings her to my door; she seldom, no never, comes to see me. Ever since Rory's graduation and then the party in Stars Hollow, I have been thinking about my relationship with my daughter. As she stood there before me in the doorway, I again regretted that she needed to get away from me and the home I had done my best to provide for her. I also regretted that Emily did not want me to speak my piece. It was true, ever since my heart attack, I had been more sentimental and more in tune to what was going on around me. Lorelai had been present more in those months since the episode than she had been in years, even the past few years. I knew that she would be there for me if I needed anything. I also knew that I wanted to be there for her, and I had attempted to convey that to her at Rory's party. However, as usual Emily did not want to have such a discussion, but that is just Emily.

"Dad?" She again spoke and broke my train of thought as I still tried to grasp what was going on in my office. Fortunately, my brain is beginning to function again and I decide on an appropriate course of action. I stand from my desk and walk closer to her and motion for her to step further into my office.

"Well, if you are just eager for a cup of coffee, I have a coffee maker here." I point to the red coffeemaker that I have carried with me from office to office since that time when she assisted me in setting up my own office. She smiles when she sees that I still have it in my office. "However, if you would like the best cup of coffee I can offer within a 5 block radius, I recommend a coffee shoppe just down the street that has an amazing cappuccino. I was just heading that way myself and would appreciate some company if you would care to join me."

She smiles at me and looks a bit relieved. "That sounds nice." I motion for her to go first out of the doorway then draw the door closed behind me. I address my secretary and inform her that I am heading out for coffee and should return in a little while. I am quite vague with the amount of time I will be gone as I have no clue as to how long Lorelai will want to spend with me.

We walk in silence downstairs then down the street to the coffee shoppe. She found a table and soon the waitress came and took our order. We each ordered a simple cappuccino. Following the waitress's departure from our table, I asked Lorelai what really brought her to the area and she told me everything that she had been doing for the inn since taking Rory to the airport early this morning. It was remarkable rarity to truly enjoy time that I was spending with my daughter and to think that she was also enjoying spending time with her father. Over one hour and 3 cups of coffee for Lorelai, we talk about the inn and Rory. This is truly one of the few real conversations that I have ever had with my daughter. She truly is remarkable. However, our time ends when she realizes the time and decides to head back to the inn with a few of the odds and ends she picked up throughout her day of errands.

As we stand from our table, I rub her arm bringing her into a partial side hug. It is the closest that we have been since she was six years old and crawled on to my lap during a party where I was seated with some business colleagues. When she had crawled on to my lap, she told me that her 'tummy hurt' but I simply told her that she needed to go find the nanny to tell her rather than bothering me while I was discussing business matters. That was the last time that she called me "Daddy," except when she wanted something. She always knew that by simply calling me Daddy, I was more likely to cave to whatever whim she fancied. This feeling of love for my daughter was one that had long escaped me, but now nothing could stop my smile. However, just then, as my arm was wrapped around my daughter, she said "She's really gone." With that, I knew that my daughter was sadly missing her daughter.

My arm remained around Lorelai, and I hoped that my words would reassure her. "She's doing what she was destined to do. She was always meant for greatness, and now she is on the campaign trail with a remarkable story to tell and a great chance at making history. And, Rory is there! She will do an amazing job. You have raised her and trained her for this Lorelai, and now she is there. She may not be standing next to you, but she is far from gone." With that she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. We are walking out of the coffee shoppe when I tell Lorelai. "And, if Barack Obama is good to Rory, I might have to seriously consider voting for a Democrat." I see the smile on my daughter's face as she is about to speak, so I quickly add. "But don't tell your mother." At this, we both have a good laugh. She is about to return to her car, I reflect back on this being the best time that I have shared with my daughter in far too long. We say good-bye, and as she walks away, I think to myself 'She's gone' but unlike times when I have allowed myself to feel that before, I am confident that my daughter is far from gone.

Please review.


End file.
